Late Night
by DefinitelyNotBehindYou
Summary: Another FNAF story! HOW ORIGINAL! Alex is a new security guard working the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He has many fond memories of the old location (and one bad one) and feels somewhat excited to work at the place as his first job. But things are not quite as they seem...
1. Late Night (Introduction)

Late Night (Intro) A Fan-Made Story By Andrew M. Ernst

(Yes, this is a FNAF story. The door's right there if you don't want to read)

The door slammed shut with much more force than what was expected, the sound of the metal hitting the cold hard floor so loud that it sent shivers down Alex's spine even more than the animatronic that was standing on the other side. Alex could no longer move, for he was frozen in fear. He never thought such a thing was possible in real life, just in the cartoons and stuff. Yet here he was, frozen in fear. He stood there for what seemed like hours (but was really only fourteen minutes) before he was jolted out of his trance by the sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the office. Alex quickly zoomed to the right side door and shut it, the noise still making him shiver. The footsteps had stopped, and the other animatronic was now on the opposite side of the window, staring directly into the new security guard's soul. Alex could only hide underneath his desk, silently praying to a god he did not believe in as he wondered why he took this job in the first place.

Night 1  
11:30PM

Alex had taken a brief look at the giant sign posted just above the restaurant before heading inside. He saw the friendly-looking animals and could not help but smile. He remembered going to the place when he was just a little kid. Back then there were more than just the four characters that were here now. He remembered a strange puppet and how it spoke to him as if it were another kid like he was. Sometimes they would play little games, away from the other children. After he told his mother, she kept a much closer eye on him, and no longer allowed him near the puppet. The puppet would always look at Alex and smile, remembering the fun they had together, but when it looked at his mother, it would just... stare. Alex remembered how the little toddlers tore foxy apart over and over again. He hated it, and tried to look away the best he could, sometimes shedding a single tear, sometimes more. He never knew why he seemed so sympathetic for the robot. He also remembered his 7th birthday, the day..._it_happened. How Chica interacted around him and the other kids, making strange faces towards the strange man occasionally, as if it hated him for some reason. The man himself was unnaturally tall, with a haircut similar to Alex's. He wore some sort of uniform that made him look like a purple police man. The poor guy didn't see it coming. Foxy just came out of nowhere and bit the man's head off when he got close to Alex. He had heard the man lived, but just barely. Alex never visited the place ever again, even when it was reopened a couple of years later. The animatronics were different in both look and behavior. They were not allowed to walk around the place anymore, and the kids had to keep their distance from them. Especially Foxy. That one in particular was always... twitchy. He was shortly discontinued for unknown reasons, being locked away in Pirate's Cove for eternity.

Now Alex was here, the first time he had entered the place since it reopened. He wasn't too happy about not seeing the puppet around, since it was his favorite. He took a look around the building, and was disgusted. The place was not as big or as nice as it was before. He could tell there was no janitor cleaning up the place (or if there was one, he/she was not doing his/her job very well). He walked over to the show stage and took a look at the "new" animatronics. They were slightly more terrifying, the purple bunny in particular. It took Alex a moment to realize it had to be Bonnie, and it seemed much less kid-friendly than the previous one. He could not quite understand why, but it scared him, but not as much as what jumped him from behind...

**?:** GRAWWWWWWWWW!

**Alex:** *Girl Scream*

**?:** Hee hee hee, you scream like a girl!

**Alex:**...s-sh-shaddap!

**?:** Heh heh. Soooo, you're the new guy?

*The mysterious lady eyes him up and down before suddenly punching his arm really hard without warning*

*Alex wines in pain, then deeply breaths in and out to control himself*

**?:** You don't look like much... *whisper: He's so doomed...*

**Alex:** W-what was that?!

**?:** Oh, nothing!

**Alex**: Ok... wait a sec, who are you, anyway?

**?:** You can just call me Rae. I'm the janitor, but I don't really do much, and yet I still get paid!

**Alex:** *takes another look at the place* that explains a lot...

**Rae:** Yeah, I just draw all day *walks over to the show stage* I like drawing these guys in particular, since they are really the only source of "inspiration" I have here...

**Alex:** *goes to join her and look at the animatronics* sooo... is there any sort of... "puppet" here?

**Rae:** Puppet? I don't think so, why do you ask?

**Alex:** uh... n-no reason.

*The two stared at the characters for about twenty six minuets before Rae broke the silence*

**Rae:** Well, I should be going, now. My parents will kill me if I don't get home soon enough. *Points down a nearby corridor*  
your new office is just down there.

*Rae walks out the front door, turning to lock up for the night*

**Rae:** Oh, and uh... good luck *whisper: y-you're going to need it*

*Before Alex can reply, Rae locks the door and is gone*

**Alex:** Uh, t-thanks?

Alex walks into the office and is greeted with nothing but mess. "Thanks for sprucing the place up, Rae" Alex says as he takes a seat at an old and withered chair, booting up the monitor and jumping back a little as the screen jumped to life, revealing the characters on stage. Alex jumped back once again as the phone jolted to life, ringing throughout the pizzeria. Alex scrambled from his chair to pick up the phone.

**Alex:** HELLO?!

**Rae:** Ok... ouch! That was REALLY loud!

*Alex quickly lowers his voice to a harsh whisper*

**Alex:** What do you want?!

**Rae: **Well, I, uh... I MAY have forgot to mention that the animatronics tend to... _wander_ a bit at night

**Alex:** Wait, what?

*Alex looks at the monitor, and his eyes widen as he sees that the bunny that is supposed to be "Bonnie" is gone*

**Rae:** Yeaaaaah... they don't tell you this stuff when you sign up

**Alex:** And you couldn't have told me this before?!

**Rae:** Like I said, I forgot. Must have just slipped my mind

**Alex: ***Irritated silence*

**Rae:** Look, this is only your first night, so you don't have much to worry about. First of all, don't try to run, they WILL catch you. It's best you stay in that office, it's your safe haven in that place, ok?

**Alex:.**.. O-ok

**Rae:** Just use your door lights to see if one of them is there, and if they are, shut it. But don't just keep it closed the whole time, gotta conserve power. Also, be sure to check Pirate Cove every once in a while

**Alex:** You mean the one in there moves too?!

**Rae:** Yep! If you see the curtains wide open, then close the door to your left immediately!

**Alex: **Um... ok

**Rae:** Well, that's all the info you need for tonight

*Alex speaks at the same time Rae does*

**Alex:** Wait, no, don't go!

**Rae:** I'll talk to ya tomorrow

**Alex:** No, please don't hang up!

**Rae:** Good night, and good luck!

**Alex:** PLEASE, DO- *hang up*

**Alex:** DAMN IT!

Alex slammed the phone down in frustration, then he heard footsteps coming from the left hall...

Well, this was much longer than I anticipated, not to mention this took FOREVER! But most of the time I didn't even notice since I was having so much fun writing this. Anyways, for anyone who actually found this, thank you SOO MUCH for reading my stuff, it really means a lot that some one would actually take notice to stuff I do in my free time (which I have way too much of!). And Rae, if by any chance you find this (which you never will) I just want to thank you for the drawings and animations you share with us all. You are the main reason I noticed and enjoyed Five Nights At Freddy's, and I've still been a fan of the series since. I also hope you don't mind me using your name ( I probably should have asked first...) If you do, I'll delete this or something. Sorry bout not asking, but there is no way I'm writing this shizz again, so sorry if you don't like me using your name (once again, I'll take it down if you don't like it.) Thank you all for reading my crap


	2. Late Night: Chapter 1

Night 1

11:30PM

Mason had lowered his binoculars, a wide smile spreading across his face. He had found Alex, after all these years. Alex used to be Mason's best friend before his 7th birthday. After that day, Alex... changed. He didn't talk to Mason anymore, and he ignored his mother. After a failed suicide attempt, Alex disappeared. His mother ended her life shortly after. Mason refused to believe his friend had died, and that was one of the main reasons he decided to become a Private Investigator. And he found him. He finally found him. Still alive, and with a job! He seemed to live a normal life, so why did he run away? Well now that he found Alex, he was going to get his answers. He moved over to the entrance and waited behind a trash bin to the left side of the door, and he waited.

Night 1

11:58PM

Rae had just locked the door and was walking over to her car when she saw the shadow of a strange-looking creature out the corner of her eye. She had turned around to find a man who had that child-like look in his eyes. The eyes that were staring at her... she pulled the pepper spray out of her pocket and was ready to use it. She wasn't going to take any chances with this guy. She was fast, but he was faster. He was just a blur as he quickly circled around her and snatched the mace from her hands, then turned to toss it. It didn't get very far, but it was still out of her reach nonetheless. The man turned and looked at her with a smile. _This is how it all starts,_ she thought to herself. However, the man did not advance towards her, he just slowly held up one hand and waved it back and forth, a gesture meaning either hello or goodbye. In this case, it was hello. The strange man then began to speak:

**?:** Hello, there

**Rae:** Uh... hi?

**?:** Not to worry, I'm not going to hurt you or anything

*the man shows an ID that recognizes him as a P.I. The name reads "Mason" the last name covered up with Sharpie*

**Mason:** I just want to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind

**Rae:** Uh, ok

And he did just that. He asked things like "do you work here?" and "What were you doing at this time and at that time?" blah blah blah, but the last few sparked her attention:

**Mason:** Earlier, at around 11:30PM, a man walked into this building. Do you know him?

This one interested her. Why did he need to know who Alex was? Was Alex his real name? *gasp*, is he some sort of criminal mastermind?!

**Rae:** You mean the new guy?

**Mason:.**.. Uh, I guess so

**Rae:** I wouldn't say I KNOW him. He's just working the night shift at this place, and that's all I really know about him

**Mason:** Are you sure?

**Rae:** Yes, I'm sure

**Mason:** Do you know when his shift ends?

**Rae:** At 6:00AM

**Mason:** 6?!

**Rae:** Uh-huh!

Mason appeared to be in deep thought for about a minute, then he spoke:

**Mason:** Ok, thank you for your time, ma'am

**Rae:** You're... welcome

Rae had returned to her car, wondering about this Mason guy and what he wanted with Alex. It was at this moment that she forgot to warn Alex about the animatronics.

Night 1

1:20

Alex was tired, but he had to stay awake in order to make sure he didn't become Bonnie's dinner. He checked Pirate's Cove again, eyes widening with fear as he saw two eyes peaking out from the curtain. He gulped, then went to check the doors. Bonnie was still there, but Chica was gone. Alex was filled with relief as the door opened back up, slowing the loss of power. He checked the cameras since Foxy didn't seem to be inching out any further from the curtain. He was starting to get the hang of things as he flipped through the cameras. Everything was getting easier. Bonnie was in the Parts/Services Room, and Chica was doing whatever in the Kitchen (he could not tell was was going on because the video feed for the Kitchen camera is offline). He flipped to the camera that was located by the main entrance, and was horrified to see someone enter the building, lock pick in hand

Well, Chapter 1 finished! This one seemed much shorter than the Intro, and it was slightly more stressful than the Intro. I had to do more re-writes than I ever had to do in any story I have ever written within my entire life. I had to re-write this chapter 12 times. 12 TIMES! But I still had fun working on this, so don't get the wrong idea (I don't even think anyone's ever gonna read this). I want to thank PokeMason for allowing me to give him a role in my story (I actually asked this time, can you believe it?!) Anyone who finds this and hasn't heard of him, go check him out! He has some good FnaF stories of his own you can check out rather than having to look at this stuff for another second. With that, I be out.


	3. Late Night: Chapter 2

Night 1  
1:21AM  
Mason smiled to himself as he heard the satisfying 'click' of the door as it unlocked. "Yes!" He whispered to himself as he slowly opened the door, making sure it didn't creak and alert someone to his presence (he did not know whether or not anyone was inside with Alex). As he slowly crept into the pizzeria, he made sure to keep close to the shadows, and waited. He made sure no one else was around, listening carefully for any sounds. When he heard nothing, he relaxed himself as he stood and got a good look at his surroundings. The place clearly had some sanitary issues, for everything looked like it hadn't been properly cleaned in years. Whoever the janitor here (if there even WAS one) was definitely NOT doing his/her job. When he felt there was no danger present, he cleared his throat and spoke quietly: "A-Alex?" immediately, as if on cue, a small red light flashed in the right corner of the room. The light signified that the camera it was a part of was now activated and looking directly at Mason. "Found you." He said with a smile as he began walking casually throughout the building, looking around for some sort of control room or office. If Alex really is a security guard here, and he has cameras placed throughout the building to keep an eye on things without having to move an inch, he would definitely be sitting in a room like that. However, his confidence soon faded with his smile when he heard footsteps from behind. It wasn't Alex. It couldn't be. Alex always had "soft feet". They would barely make a sound when he walked, and these footsteps were much louder and careless. Had his childhood friend really changed this much? Had he finally hit some sort of growth spurt? Unfortunately, his gut turned out to be correct when he turned around and saw a big purple bunny moving towards him.

Night 1  
1:21AM  
"Found you? Found you?! WHAT DOES HE MEAN, FOUND YOU?!" Alex could not believe what he was seeing, and he could not believe what he had heard. This strange man had not only broken into the building, but it turns out this man appears to be looking for him specifically. But why? Why Alex, of all people? No matter, this guy looked intimidating, and if he was looking for Alex, then it wasn't going to be good if he catches him (although he had to admit that the man somehow seemed familiar). Then he remembered the animatronics. Yeah, they would see the man and take him instead, and Alex could be safe, he could be- _"what am I saying?!"_ Alex thought to himself, ashamed that he was actually considering letting this guy die for his own selfishness. Then again, he still had no idea what his intentions were, whether he was good or bad. There was only one way to find out. The man would more than likely find his way here running from the "friendly" (the word being used loosely) singing robot animals, and he would be too scared to do anything to him, and then he would get his answers...

Night 1  
1:22AM  
Mason could finally see some light in the place from far down a corridor (the west hall) and increased his speed as he heard the robot getting closer. He didn't know where the bunny went, but now he was being chased by some pirate... fox... thing, and it was terrifying. Mason couldn't stop telling himself how stupid he was for not bringing his taser, (or any sort of weapon, really) along with him, but he refused because he didn't want Alex to believe his intentions were harmful. He made it to the light and saw a glimpse of a guy sitting in a chair right in front of the door before it slammed to the floor and locked him out. He didn't want Alex to be afraid, but the fox was still running towards him with no signs of slowing down. "Please, please let me in, Alex! All he heard from the other side was a quiet gasp and then... silence. "A-Alex! Let me in! Please, PLEASE LET ME IN! PLEA- That was all he said before falling to the floor with a thud./p

Night 1  
1:22AM  
Alex opened the door, letting the stranger fall and faceplant before quickly pulling him into the room and closing the door just as Foxy was in the process of reaching his hook out to grab Alex. He quickly kicked the wall to send the wheeled chair flying to the other side of the room so that he could check the right door and make sure Chica wasn't there (Freddy seemed to stay on stage, occasionally looking into the camera, but nothing more). After he made sure the coast was cleared, he spun his chair around to face the stranger as he was getting up, rubbing his nose with one hand and using the other to grab hold of the desk for support as he got up. As soon as he did, however, he was shoved against the wall with a suprizing amount of force as Alex tackled him and placed his arm against his throat. He could easily escape from this, but he knew why Alex was doing what he was and knowing that he would do the same, he decided to humor Alex and allow him to believe that he was the one in power in the situation. Then Alex spoke with a masculine voice that was much different than the voice he had when he was 7: "Okay, I don't know who you are, what you're doing here, what you want from me or how you know my name, but I want to know, so you'd better start talking before I toss you back out there with the fox." As if he would be able to. Mason was clearly stronger than Alex (as he always was and always will be), and Mason was trained to deal with stuff like this, so he did not feel threatened. Instead he smiled as he reached his one free hand into his right pocket and pulled out the drawing they made together on his 7th birthday. "After all these years..." he began as he proceeded to show Alex a young child's drawing that was barely recognizable, for it was heavily damaged with age. He knew what it was immediately, letting go of the man and holding the drawing close to his face as he backed up and sank in his chair. He saw two little stick figures (Alex was never very good at drawing) high-fiving, with two arrows pointed at their feet. On the other ends of the arrows, there were names written in horrible hand-writing. The left arrow had"Mason", and the right arrow had "Me". He remembered how happy he was back then, before the bite, before the depression, before the nightmares, before he ran away. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he looked up now at his childhood friend, sick with himself that he was considering letting him die. His first tear stained the paper as Mason smiled and said two familiar words that creeped Alex out before, but were now the words that he held onto and refused to let go of: "Found You"

**"Haha, I'M BACK, BABEH! Personal stuff kept me away for awhile, but now I am back, and I will be putting more work into these (as evidenced by this chapter) I think it turned out really well, but if you're reading this, what do you think? I want an honest opinion from you lovely people out there, because there's no point to working semi-hard on a story if it's actually complete crap (BTW, I bet you thought Mason died on the second to last paragraph, mwahahahaha!) I enjoy working with suspense, and I need to know if I'm doing it right. Anyways, I think I have another FnaF project I want to work on. It will be different for me since this one is pretty light-hearted for the most part (like most of PokeMason's stories). Anyways, Time to slave away on school stuff! BUB BEH! :)**


End file.
